


It Takes a Little Darkness to Dim the Lights

by Smile338



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Grey Harry Potter, Harry Potter has Voldemort's soul, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Magic is magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile338/pseuds/Smile338
Summary: Minutes before Harry's fifteenth birthday, he reflects on his life choices and realize that his personality and magic is unbalanced.  He works to correct that, but along the way he keeps discovering secrets upon secrets that continue to challenge his ability to remain standing.  Through the challenges, he grows to appreciate the side of himself that he has hidden so long.  At the end of it all, he becomes the powerful, intelligent, and cunning wizard that he had the potential to be all along.  Takes place during OOTP.Currently taking a break before rewriting the fic- it needs a lot of fixing.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Contemplation and Preparation  
Contemplation: 11:59 p.m. July 30th, 1995 at #4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey

Harry James Potter lay in bed in the last minutes of being 14 years old, thinking over what he wanted to achieve when he became fifteen. He reflected on the last four years he spent at Hogwarts and cringed at how his hero complex constantly prevented him from thinking things over. It didn’t help that his two friends were barely able to do so themselves especially following their lack of faith in authority. It was because of this that he was confused as to why his friends hadn’t thought to write to him. He wasn’t angry, he just wanted to know if the dangers had finally caught up to them, or if they’re simply under extremely close watch by the headmaster. 

He took a deep breath trying to ignore his rapidly beating at his friends thinking of abandoning him. They were his everything but he was getting off topic. He wanted to do something he had never done before, something that would be interesting. He never visited the restricted section, perhaps he should get a teacher to sign a slip for him to visit. Why had he never been there especially considering his previous year where he knew he had to face off against a dragon, swim in freezing lake water for more than an hour, and enter a maze full of traps. Now that Voldemort’s back, he may as well visit the restricted section. 

Back to the question at hand, why hadn’t he visited the restricted section? Was it because of the book he found during his first year that screamed at him when he opened it? No, that was probably a defense mechanism otherwise that book wouldn’t be readable. Was it because he couldn’t find it in himself to understand it? No, if he put his mind to it, he had enough intelligence to understand it. Was it because he relied too much on Hermione for information? Partially true, but that probably isn’t the only reason is it?

He could remember being told that all Slytherins are dark witches and wizards. He also remembered avoiding certain books because he was told that those books were dark. But what did dark mean? It can’t possibly be evil; Hogwarts wouldn’t have a a House dedicated for the evil. Nor would it make sense for a quarter of the eleven year olds being evil. What if people use dark magic because of their magical affinity? Some people do seem to have an easier time doing light spells and they don’t seem exceptional. Magic should just be magic then. Now that he thought about it, he barely knew any magic except for some simple spells, it was a miracle he didn’t die in that graveyard with Voldemort.

Now that his thoughts on Slytherins were straightened out, he felt much calmer, after all, he didn’t hate them, in fact he found them pretty entertaining, especially Snape, even if the entertainment came at the cost of house points. If only Snape knew, how he was really like, he purposely applied glamors to make himself look like his father. No one knew about them except for Ron and Hermione.

The truth was, as he grew older, he looked less like his father. His skin gained some color, his chin was less sharp, his cheekbones became less pointier, skin softer, some muscles and he had bits of red in his hair. In general, he looked a lot better without the glamors. He solved his issues with malnutrition by learning how to brew the nutrient potion and taking the correct dose. He should probably clear the air with the Slytherins lest they get offended.

With that, he made it his job to learn more magic overall, regardless of its shade in his 15th year of life. 

10 9 8 7 6  
15 here I come

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Happy Birthday to me! I better learn more magic this year. Hopefully I can get Ron and Hermione in with it as well. 

With that, he saw several owls approaching, he opened his window and allowed the birds drop their packages before they flew off once again. He opened the gifts (check Order of the Phoenix if you want to know what they were). He closed his eyes and organized his thoughts, cleared his mind, and imagined a wall around them that prevents him from going back into those thoughts impulsively. With that, he went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry decided that he needed someone intelligent to communicate with, but since he couldn’t write to his friends, he may as well write to his school ‘rival’ Draco Malfoy. Last year, after a particularly intense taunting session, Malfoy caught him laughing after he found the entire ordeal entertaining. He explained that he never really saw him as a rival but someone who made his life less boring. They still kept up the taunting game, in fact, it was probably one of the most effective ways to maintain one’s sanity. But they weren’t friends, at least not yet. He should befriend Malfoy though, after all, the Malfoys probably have extensive knowledge on magic, not just dark magic but traditions and culture as well. So he took out a ball-point pen and a piece of paper and began to compose a letter:

Dear Drakey Malfoy, 

Hello enemy of mine, you may be wondering why I’m writing to you. My friends aren’t writing to me, I have my guesses as to why, but since we aren’t friends and I need to write to someone to keep my sanity in check and I’m sure you need some intelligent correspondents in your life as well. I’m stuck in my muggle aunt’s and uncle’s house with no one to talk to. I’m pretty sure that if I were bored and insane enough, I would have written to Voldemort, I’m not ready, nor am I willing to be the so-called hero of the wizarding world. However, I do have a favour to ask of you, but since my mail is probably monitored, we would just have to set up a meeting time at school. Until then ferret, eat some mice!

Your everlasting nemesis,

Harry Potter

“Come on Hedwig! Take this to Draco Malfoy for me will you?”

Hedwig flew to her perch and allowed Harry to attach the letter to her leg before she nipped his ear affectionately and flew off.

Harry went back to contemplating his life and decided to go do some gardening. He picked weeds, water the flowers, and stared at the sun until late afternoon when he decided to get something to eat. The Dursleys were currently out doing whatever they were leaving Harry to make himself a sandwich and finish off his food. He went back into his room and made a list of topics to research about when he had the time. The list included wizarding customs and cultures, advanced books on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, wizarding rituals, and beginners dark arts books, both theory and practical. Now about how to get them.

Preparation: 11:00 p.m. August 2nd, 1995 #12 Grimmauld Place

Following the attack on the dementors and the many owls, Harry Potter lay on his bed reflecting on his day. He had a trial to attend to on the 12th of August, so now he needed to read up on laws and find a way to get out of that alive. He had also confronted Ron and Hermione and learned that they were under watchful eyes. Judging by the way the adults were watching them the entire time, that wasn’t a surprise. He would need to ask his friends on what they would think of learning dark magic and traditions and stuff like that. He sat up, suddenly aware of the silence, the lack of snoring told him that Ron was probably awake thinking as well. Might as well get this over with.

“Hey Ron! I have something I would like to talk to you and Hermione about. I hope you’ll stick by me for this but if you don’t I’d appreciate if you don’t tell anyone not in this room.” Harry called out.

Ron sat up to see his friend hunched over, knees pressed to his chest, chin resting on his knees. 

“Harry mate, what’s wrong? You know you could tell me anything. We’ve been through a lot so it is we’ll get through it.” says Ron. 

‘Ah! There’s the loyal Ron that I know’ Harry thought. 

“Before my birthday, I finally questioned what made magic light and dark. I searched my magical core, and realized that it isn’t light like what people assume, it’s grey. Which means I’m going to have a certain affinity to both light and dark magic and grey magic that the ministry classified as dark. I know you don’t like dark magic but I hope you can understand.” Harry kept his head down whilst waiting for Ron to reply. He was getting desperate when Ron decided to answer him.

“Harry, we’ve been friends for four years. Now that Voldemort’s back, we need to stick together and if it means practicing the dark arts to keep each of us safe, then I’ll stick by you. As for now, we need to sleep” With that, Ron closed his eyes and his snores echoed throughout the room.

“Thanks mate, goodnight” Harry muttered before clearing his mind and going to sleep.

The next morning found the Weasley twins, Ginny, and the Golden trio sitting in Harry and Ron’s bedroom in silence waiting for someone to speak up. Seeing as Harry was having a hard time coping, Ron decided to start.

“So, uh, Harry here is a grey wizard” Ron’s voice echoed in the silence. Gasps were heard but there wasn’t much of a reaction seeing as it was not that much of a surprise.

“I should be able cast both dark and light spells with the same effort and power. I suggest you all meditate and find your magical core. Moving on, I see no reason as to why the Dark Arts should be considered evil when it’s the intent behind the spells that should matter. Since I’m a grey wizard, I would like to take advantage of my skillsets. So, I’m proposing that we learn a bit of the dark arts.” Harry’s statement was met with silence. When no one seemed to speak he desperately continued “I mean, since Voldemort’s returned, we should learn as much magic as possible and the dark arts would be good in battle when having to defend ourselves. I want you all safe.” The last sentence was muttered quietly.

“That’s a brilliant idea Harry, magic should just be magic, but how are we supposed to practice the spells. The Dark Arts have been banned and I don’t fancy getting caught.” Hermione, ever the eager one for knowledge spoke up.

“We should get custom wands and learn to erase the residue our magic leaves behind. As for where to practice, we should ask the house elves since they work at Hogwarts and their magic is different from ours so I’m sure they’ll find something. We should also keep this a secret from Dumbledore. At this point, we’re staying neutral, we fight for ourselves. As for knowledge, we could secretly sneak back the books the Order so conveniently threw out.”

After a bit more coaxing, the group of six finally agreed. Now, they had a bit of sneaking around to do.

After almost a week, they gathered enough books to last throughout the school year at Hogwarts.

They were all sitting in the same bedroom, but this time Harry had a stack of books in the middle of the room.

“Since my trial is happening very soon, I would be busy reading up on Wizengamot laws and wizarding customs. I would very much like you all to do the same in case if we end up in some political fight. If you’re not interested, we need to figure out an escape plan to get us spare wands and daggers.” Harry spoke up.

“We should also go to muggle London to find some books on martial arts. We should also go to Gringotts and do a test to find out if you have a soulmate, we’ll be able to fight stronger that way.” Hermione added.

“I also spoke to Dobby the other day, he told me there was a place called the room of requirement and it’ll transform into whatever you want it to be, but you won’t be able to get food from it.” Harry continued.

“Why don’t you bond with Dobby and so he could take us to get spare wands and put a listening spell on the door, I doubt that we’ll be getting a ministry owl on underage magic, there’s too much magic going on.” Ron piped.

“Merlin, why didn’t I think of that? Alright, I’ll do that now and continue reading.” Harry shot in before Hermione could go on a rampage about house elves.

“Hermione, I think you should ask a few house elves at Hogwarts whether being free would be appreciated. Don’t try to brainwash them, they’ve gone their entire lives with magic. In fact, they need to bond with a wizard or a magical place like Hogwarts in order to survive. Now that’s out of the way, we need to get back to planning.” Ron concluded. 

The others did just that. By the time Harry’s trial came alone, he was feeling the confidence that he hadn’t felt in a long time.


	2. Ministry of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Harry Potter's trial for his "underage" use of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following chapter contains texts from Order of the Phoenix chapter 8  
> 8 am August 12th, Ministry of Magic, Courtroom 10

Chapter 2: Ministry of Corruption

Harry spent the days up to his disciplinary hearing studying the wizarding laws and politics, as well as wandless magic just in case his wand does get snapped. He devised a plan in his head but he couldn’t help feeling nervous. Harry now sat in the middle of courtroom 10, looking perfectly composed whilst awaiting the minister to begin the trial. He was wearing expensive black wizarding robes that Harry asked Dobby to get for him, his hair brushed to one side, cheeks rosy, and eyes startlingly bright. He made sure to exude an aura of power as well for good measure. Others couldn’t help but gape at his appearance, ‘if only they could see me without my glamour on’ Harry thought. Present in the courtroom was the Wizengamot in plum colored robes, a toad-like woman, the head of the department of magical law enforcement, the head auror, the minister for magic, and a few other people. Silence descended the courtroom when the minister took his position.

“Very well,” The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge started. “The accused being present- finally- let us begin.”

“Yes sir” said Percy Weasley, the court scribe.

Harry looked around and noticed that Dumbledore wasn’t there. ‘Hmmm, guess he’s one for grand entrances then’

“Disciplinary Hearing of the twelfth of August into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey” Fudge paused to shuffle some papers and continued. “ Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, Amelia Susan Bones…”

Harry tuned the speech out as the list of names went on and on. ‘Dumbledore’s dramatic entrance come in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…’

As if on cue, there was a loud bang and in walked Dumbledore in all his glory wearing midnight blue robes a long glistening silver beard. His eyes widened at Harry’s appearance but kept his calm expression all the same. “Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore” Dumbledore’s quiet voice rang throughout the startled courtroom. Different reactions were witnessed around the room, from the annoyed and pleasant expressions of the Wizengamot to the red-faced Cornelius Fudge.

“Ah,” said Fudge looking thoroughly disconcerted. “Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our - er message that the time and - er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?”

“I must have missed it,” said Dumbledore cheerfully. “However, due to a lucky mistake, I arrived at the ministry three hours early, so no harm done.”

Dumbledore then conjured a squashy chintz armchair with a little flick of his wand and sat down.

“Yes,” said Fudge after recovering. “Well, then. So. The charges. Yes”

He extricated a piece of parchment from a pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, “The charges against the accused are as follows:

“That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area in the presence of a Muggle on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past-nine, which constitutes an offense under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

“You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?” Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of the parchment.

“Yes” Harry said.

“You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?” 

“Yes” Harry replied indifferently and sent a surge of power throughout the room.

“And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?” said Fudge.

“Yes” was the reply.

“Knowing you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen”

“Yes”

“Knowing that you were in an area full of muggles”

“Technically, the only muggle that witnessed the incident was Dudley Dursley who already knew about magic. But yes.”

“Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a muggle at the time?” Fudge continued as if he didn’t hear the previous reply.

“Yes” said Harry, amused by the Minister’s obliviousness.

“You produced a fully-fledged Patronus,” a booming voice cut across him from a witch with a monocle. 

“Yes”

“A corporeal Patronus?” The witch pressed on.

“Of course, it’s a stag, always been a stag” Harry replied sounding confident even though this wasn’t part of his plan. 

“Always?” boomed Madam Bones. “You have produced a Patronus before now?”

“Yes” Harry replied. “I’ve been able to produce a corporeal Patronus ever since heir Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint decided to act like dementors at a quidditch game back in my third year hoping I’d fall off the broom or wanting to tell all of Hogwarts their aspirations in becoming a dementor. I must say, they did a very good job, even got scared by my Patronus despite not being a dementor. One must ask if their respective fathers taught them how to act like a dementor so expertly.”

The entire courtroom was silent, watching Lord Lucius Malfoy with amused glint as he tried to keep an indifferent mask on.

“You are fifteen years old.” Madam Bones went on as if nothing happened.

“Yes,” Harry replied unsure of where this is going.

“You learned this at school?”

“Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year”

“Impressive, impressive” Madam Bones concludes.

Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering, some nodding their heads but others were frowning and shaking their heads.

“It’s not a question of how impressive the magic was,” said Fudge in a testy voice, “in fact, the more impressive, the worst it is, I would have thought, given the boy did it in the plain view of a muggle!”

Those who were frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was Percy’s sheep-like nod that almost caused Harry to lose control.

“I do happen to recall the right for the accused to defend themselves during their trial under Article 6, of the Wizarding British Rights.” Harry spoke up, ‘oh things are about to get interesting’ Harry mused.

“You are correct, please go ahead.” Madam Bones pointed out neutrally.

“I would hazard a guess that under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, magic being used in soul-threatening situations would be reasonable correct?” Harry asked the crowd. He spared a look towards Dumbledore to find the old man frowning.

“That would be correct, please continue.” One of the Wizengamot members spoke up. He had grey hair and blue eyes, dressed in plum colored robes.

“Well then, I do recall having dementors in an area full of muggles would result in a soul-threatening situation.”

At once, there were controlled murmurs going around the courtroom.

“Ah, see here, how convenient that would be, using dementors to cover up your use of underage magic.” Fudge excitedly piped much to Harry’s disgust.

“Now now Minister Fudge, how about my memory of that event and an oath sworn on my magic that the memory I’ve given had not been willingly or knowingly tempered?”

“Now see here, I don’t have a lot of time for a simple case of underage magic.” Fudge spluttered.

“Well then, if this was a simple case of underage sorcery, why would a full-criminal trial be held for charges, including one that should be null and void?”

“What do you mean by null and void boy?” Harry flinched, not liking being addressed as boy.

“Please refrain from calling me ‘boy’, it reminds me of the times I’ve been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by my relatives.” Gasps were heard all throughout the courtroom. “Now, back on topic, since I was forced to compete in a tournament that only of-age wizards and witches are supposed to compete in, the Triwizard cup deemed me of age. If that was not enough, holding a full criminal trial instead of a small hearing should make it obvious that I’m of age. Therefore, the charges for the violations for the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery are null and void.”

“A reasonable point, now what about the charges made against the statute of secrecy?” Elphias Doge, a senior member of the Wizengamot asked curiously.

“Well, considering there were only two witnesses at the scene in which both already knew of the existence of magic I would hardly consider that a breach to the Statute of Secrecy. One was my cousin Dudley who knew due to my receiving of approximately 200 Hogwart acceptance letters five years ago and he is also, not to mention, someone I live with. The other was a squib by the name of Arabella Figg who watched me get abused on a regular basis without much bother.” Harry explained nonchalantly. 

“Very well-made points, now what was it about you living in a cupboard under the stairs, we were under the impression that you were well-cared for?” Madam Bones asked sternly. Around the room, different facial expressions could be seen, surprisingly, the purebloods looked upset by this news. Dumbledore, however, looked a little panicked. ‘I better keep a close watch on him.’ Harry suggested to himself.

“Well, if we were to go on everything based on impressions, the Minister is the greatest person in the world, Sirius Black is actually a notorious mass murderer, Bartemius Crouch Senior is a very fair politician, I’m insane, oh and the most common one is: light is good and dark is evil.” Harry stated in a sarcastic tone much to the stunned expressions of the Wizegamot. “I’m not a dark wizard if that’s what you’re wondering. Not that I am aware of considering the fact that I have not knowingly tried casting any dark spells.” Harry added as an afterthought.

“Stay on the topic of your relatives if you would Mr. Potter.” Madam Bones said in a no nonsense tone.

“Well, before I received my Hogwarts letter and was given Dudley’s second bedroom, my aunt and uncle saw fit to keep me in a cupboard under the stairs. Every morning, I would be woken up and forced to cook breakfast for my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They would eat then take the food away from me, only feeding me enough to keep me alive and capable of doing chores. So when I arrived at Hogwarts, I was severely malnourished. Even my letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs that I always bring with me.” That last sentence was a lie, he had prepared this for the trial. He handed the envelop to the aurors who handed them to a worker in the social wizarding children services.

“Did you ever tell anyone about what you have gone through?” The stern woman pressed on.

“Numerous people have known. Before my second year, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley came to rescue me after I didn’t respond to his letters since my owl was locked in a cage with several locks. Before he came they put bars on my window and fed me through a cat-flap after a former Malfoy house-elf came to warn me about the Chamber of Secrets though I didn’t know it at the time.” Harry spoke, waiting for the gasps and shock to settle. “The three did end up telling their mother who ended up dismissing the claims. One might think that she was working with another person who knew in making my summers the worst time of the year. And yet, some people think it would be fun to ruin my school year so my life was basically a living nightmare. Another person who knew is none other than Albus Dumbledore. He either struggles to understand the fact that child abuse and neglect is real or he simply approves of it. For all we know, he may be finding it fun, having children come to Hogwarts with uncontrollable magic sure makes you seem more powerful!”

A few people gasps at that whilst some just stared at him incomprehensibly not quite believing what Harry had just stated.

“Harry, exaggerating some details would hardly get you anywhere.” Dumbledore calmly stated.

“You are an attention seeking liar who lacks mental stability therefore, I find no reason to believe anything you say.” The toad-like woman said with faux sweetness.

Many in the room nodded at her words.

“Well, like I said, you should think for yourself rather than go around like Ministry Sheep. I wear a glamor to hide my scars, since witches and wizards nowadays lack magical strength, you would not have seen it so I don’t blame you, it’s just some information. On top of that, if I really were insane, could you actually blame me? Whilst I was living in the cupboard without food or water for days on end, the wizarding world was celebrating over the defeat of Voldemort.” Some visibly flinched at the name. He let them recover before continuing. “I was mourning the death of my parents and hoping someone would take me away from my relatives at the same time.

“Every time I encounter dementors, I witness my mother’s death, and had I a weaker mindset and will power, the entire wizarding world would have been dealing with an insane Harry Potter. Think about it, I have had to deal with dementors multiple times all because the Ministry did not understand their incompetence.”

“What do you mean incompetent?”

“The only break out was the convicted mass murderer Sirius Black!” 

“Dementors are what allows us to sleep at night”

“Dementors have been perfectly fine at Azkaban Prison!”

Others just simply nodded their heads or screamed other statements in outrage.

“Well, if dementors were competent, Sirius Black wouldn’t have gotten into Hogwarts Castle. Also, for the sake of the Ministry’s reputation, that man is not a convicted mass murderer.” Gasps of shock and disbelief but before anyone could say anything Harry continued. “That man was never given a trial. For all we know, Black could have been framed and Pettigrew could have chopped off his finger, transformed into his unregistered animagus form and escaped whilst we would all be none the wiser. Imagine the headlines: ‘Sirius Black Innocent! Incompetent Ministry Caused Innocent Man to be Imprisoned in Azkaban for 13 Years! How many more innocent people could currently be in Azkaban?’”

Now things were getting interesting. Immediate disbelief, shock, curiosity, contemplation, and anger colored all the beautiful faces in the courtroom.

“Not only that, but I almost got kissed by a dementor at least four times already. Either the Minister lacks the ability to make the proper decisions, or the Ministry in general lack the ability to use logic, either way would you imagine the next headlines: ‘Minister Fudge and Lackeys drive the Boy-Who-Lived insane by sending dementors after him.’ How very competent of the Ministry and the sheep of a wizarding world. Luckily, I learned to defend myself, otherwise, many of you would not be here.” He eyed Fudge and Umbridge harshly before turning around with an innocent look on his face. 

“So with all due respect, just because the Daily Prophet says that I’m insane just because the Ministry told them to state so, then remember that the Ministry is even more insane. Oh, and I going to sue the Daily Prophet considering I’m the majority shareholder if they don’t offer an apology and allow myself an interview.” Harry concluded.

The entire Wizengamot was stunned into silence, even Dumbledore seemed curious. Eventually they all put his speech to the back of their minds and decided to discuss their verdict. Mrs. Figg stood outside the courtroom wondering why she hadn’t been called yet.

“Verdict- not guilty!” was eventually announced by Fudge and the Wizengamot then dispersed before the next issue could be taken up. Harry left the Ministry to go to Gringotts. He got Dobby to bring Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione as well.


	3. Small Things Always = Big Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts Trip, and mysteries

Gringotts Bank 15:00 Same day

Harry waited until his company appeared in the main lobby of Gringotts before walking up to a teller.

“We would like to take a magic affinity test and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would like to take a hereditary test as well, deduct all costs from the Potter trust vault.” Harry commanded.

“Very well.” the goblin sneered, “please follow me”

In moments, they were all in an office with another goblin, this one named Gamuk.

“Since you have all consented to sharing your results amongst each other, the tests will be conducted together.” Gamuk looked them to make sure they understood what he was saying before continuing. “Place three drops of blood on the parchment, it is soaked in an magical affinity detecting potion. Place another three drops of blood on the second parchment for those who would like a hereditary test.”

They all did what they were told for the magical affinity test and Harry and Hermione also did the hereditary test. When the results appeared, they stared at the paper in shock. Harry and Hermione stared a little longer at their hereditary test results before Harry, the unofficial leader of the group spoke up first.

“Well, it says here that I have a grey magical core as I’ve suspected, on a scale of 1-100 for core size, I have a 93, my soulmate is..” Harry stopped. That was not possible right?

“Harry, you know we won’t judge you just because of who your soulmate is. It’s going to be fine.” Hermione said sounding confident. There were murmurs of agreement going around before Harry took a deep breath and read the rest of his test out loud.

“My soulmate is Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry’s voice got quiet in the end before quickly finishing his results louder. Not many were surprised there, they pretty much had soulmate attributes. “I supposedly have talents in parselmagic, wandless magic, advanced transfiguration, charms, and mind magic as well, surprisingly defense isn’t here but battle magic is. But right here it said that there was a block on my parselmagic, as well as my mind magic. I don’t know who did it and I want it removed.” Harry concluded before signaling Hermione to go on.

“I have lived with a light magical core, I score an 85 on my core size, and my soulmate is Ron!” Hermione exclaimed happily before calming down to finish reading her results. “I have talents in ritualistic magics, mind magics, wandless magic, and charms. But it says here that the darker part of my core has been blocked, which means I technically have a grey core right?”

“That would be correct.” Gamuk said looking quite out of it before Ron cleared his throat.

“I have a light magical core, I scored an 83 on my core size, my soulmate is the lovely lady sitting beside me. I have talents in defense, battle magic, runic magics, mind magic, wandless magic, and charms as well. For some reason, those talents have been blocked since I was eleven. I would like the blocks removed as well.” 

At this point, no one was surprised that their magics have been blocked. They stared at the ceiling in silence before Fred read his results.

“I have a light magical core, I scored a 78 on my core size, my soulmate is Susan Bones. I did not expect that. I have talents in alchemy, mind magics, wandless magics, potions, and transfiguration, that was no surprise at all. Apparently, my skills in alchemy have been blocked. This is not good at all.” Fred concluded unusually serious.  
Seeing as his twin was upset, he went on to make sure his second half didn’t think too much on it.

“I have a dark magical core, good contrast to Freddie’s core, I also scored a 78 on my core size, no surprise there. My soulmate is Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin soulmate interesting…” George mused before continuing. “My talent goes to runic magic, mind magics, Dark Arts, battle magic, and wandless magic. Unsurprisingly, my talents in the dark arts, wandless magic, and part of my core has been blocked off.”

“Well, I have a grey magical core, I scored an 80 on my core size. My soulmate is Theodore Nott.” Ginny read surprised. “I have talents in charms, mind magics, wandless magic, and transfiguration. Wandless magic has been blocked off.” Ginny concluded a little angrily.

When everyone has calmed down from their fuming session, Harry read out his hereditary test results.

“I had a theory that muggleborns are descendants from cast-off squibs of old pureblood lines. From these results, I could be right. My mother was a descendant from a squib named Santario Slytherin who was born in the 1800’s and was cast off not many years later. His descendants kept marrying muggles until it got to the Evans. I got my ability to speak to snakes from her. She wasn’t able to speak Parseltongue since she was a first generation witch. I’m extremely distantly related to Voldemort. So, Dumbledore was wrong, I didn’t get that ability from Voldemort, I got it from my mother. On my father’s side, my great grandmother was Chantelle Rosier, my grandmother was Dorea Black, and I was blood adopted by my godfather. I have inherited the Black family magic, which means I can cast dark magic without much damage to my core, explains my grey core.” Harry spoke blankly.

“I’m a descendant from a cast-off Black by the name of Sirius Black back in the 1700’s. He wasn’t even considered part of the Black family so he changed his name to John Pye, before having a great-grandaughter who married Francis Charles Granger. They kept having sons, I’m the first daughter in many generations. Too bad, I’m a first generation witch, otherwise I would have inherited the Black family magic as well.”

When they finished pondering on all the words, they had their blocks removed and their auras masked as to not arouse suspicion, They returned to the Black family library to learn more about their gifts. They also added muggle combat to their list of things to learn whilst Harry thought about how he was going to get Malfoy to agree to what he wanted him to do.

When that was done, they sent letters to Neville and Luna. They had agreed that there was more to them than what met the eye. After that was done, some of them went back to dreaming about their soulmates.

September First, Hogwarts Express, 14:00

From the trial til this day, Harry had gone to Gringotts once more to be emancipated and received his heirships, went into Knockturn Alley with his friends to get their custom wands. His was dragon heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, dipped in basilisk venom, and holly. Ron’s was unicorn hair, dipped in unicorn blood willingly given and alder. Hermione’s was thunderbird tail feather with applewood. Fred’s was unicorn hair mixed with thestral hair, and applewood, George has dragon heartstring mixed with thestral hair, and blackthorn. Ginny had kelpie hair, mixed with twylusk venom, and alder wood.

He read up more on soulmates and received many answers to his questions. He prepared for Sirius’ upcoming trial, managed to get his relatives arrested for child neglect. He had also agreed to get a resorting since it was agreed all around that they needed more allies at Hogwarts due to likely ministry interference, and he found Gryffindor far too loud. He was hoping for Hufflepuff, since Slytherin would be suspicious and Ravenclaw just didn’t suit him.

Harry Potter, with his glamour on (he found it easier to cast ever since he got his blocks removed) now sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Neville and Luna while waiting for Ron and Hermione to return from the Prefects compartment. It was the first time he met Luna himself, after hearing stories about her and Ginny’s childhood, he had to agree that the girl was really interesting. She appeared eccentric, dreamy, dangerous, and intelligent at the same time. Not many would be like her.

He was also waiting for Malfoy’s annual Hogwarts Express taunting session. He had a deal to break with the blond. He was brought out of his musings by the opening of their compartment and looked up to see Ron and Hermione enter.

“Well, Malfoy was made prefect as well as Parkinson.” Ron said calmly, after studying mind magics and meditating, he learned to control that fiery temper of his.

“So, Neville and Luna, I trust that the both of you completed your magical affinity test and got spare wands?”

“Of course Harry, I have a grey magical core, scored an 84 on my core size which was unexpected really, thought I was a squib for a while, so that was reassuring. My soulmate is Hannah Abbott, that probably explains why I’ve always been drawn to the Hufflepuff table. I have talents in battle magics, herbology, charms, and wandless magic.” Neville responded proudly.

“You know Neville, I’m planning on getting resorted, preferably into Hufflepuff, you’re welcomed to join if you like/”

“Alright Harry, I’ll think about it for the rest of the train ride.”

“Now, Luna, you must have some interesting results.”

Luna giggled dreamily, her long blond hair and dreamy expression giving her the look of a goddess.“The nargles agree. I have a grey magical core as well, scored a 90 on my magical core, my soulmate is Blaise Zabini, I have talents in charms, understanding magical creatures, arithmancy, wandless magic, and spell-crafting. I do believe that we could create a third side of the war. Oh and Harry, the blibbering humdingers have told me that your soulmate has regained some part of his sanity” Luna concluded in her genuinely sweet voice with a small smile.

Hermione checked her watch and noticed something.

“Malfoy should be around for a taunting session soon.” Hermione said humorously. Not too long after she said so, the compartment door was opened and the mutterings inside the compartment immediately seized. Speak of the devil!

“Ah Potter! How does it feel to be second best to Weasley?” Draco taunted.

“I don’t know Malfoy, how does it feel?”

Draco started sputtering and before he could respond Harry continued.

“I do believe we need to have a chat.” He said solemnly. “Can you please only bring Zabini and Nott with you if possible? Some important things have come up.”

Draco didn’t say anything, but turned around to gather the people before finding an empty compartment and they all settled in. Harry left Ginny to talk to Theodore Nott and Luna to Blaise, he could already sense the tension in the air. He sat facing Malfoy before removing his glamour. Draco let out a gasp as he watched a James Potter look-alike transform into a complete prince. He had wavy black hair with hints of red, soft tanned skin, elegant shaped face, perfectly sculpted nose, and killing-curse green eyes that radiated power. Draco knew he was handsome but the man sitting in front of him was simply beautiful, he could even rival the teenage Tom Riddle’s in terms of looks.

“This is me without a glamour, I trust that you won’t reveal this information.” Harry said, more like commanded, Draco could only nod.

“Well here’s the deal, the Malfoy family library has some books that I would find interesting, so for access to some books in the Malfoy family library, I’ll show you the Chamber of Secrets. For every book you get from your family library, I’ll translate one of the books from the chamber library. But you are not to reveal to anyone the contents of the books, you can tell them about the basilisk carcas, books, potions lab, but not what you read or what happens in the Chamber.”  
“I’ll give you free reign of the Malfoy family library for access to the Chamber of Secrets library, potions lab, and 20% of the revenue from the basilisk.”

“Free reign of the Malfoy family library, in exchange, I’ll give you access to the Chamber library, you can only use the potions lab only under my supervision, 15% of the basilisk revenue. Deal?” Harry was willing to give that much at least.

“Deal” Draco agreed after 

“Now, swear the secrecy I addressed earlier on your magic, I don’t trust you to not tell Snape about the CoS, but if you even try to sneak him in, the deal is null. Since your mother was born a Black, I can probably convince my godfather to allow her access to the Black family library as long as she doesn’t hurt anyone not threatening her.” Draco swore the vow, but he had one more question.

“Why do you wear that James Potter glamor? You know Severus treats you terrible because you remind him of James Potter and with your mother’s eyes. And why can’t I tell my godfather?” Draco blurted out before he could stop.

“First off, he needs to learn to grow up and get over a school-boy grudge against a man buried six feet under. If he can’t, then I’m going to keep finding entertainment in how much he gets pissed off. As for not telling your godfather, you could talk about visiting the Chambers but you can’t reveal anything you learnt in there, just the fact that there’s a basilisk carcass, some books, a specialized potions lab, and maybe other things.” Harry answered feeling a little generous with his answers today before an idea struck him. “Oh, since we’re taking a guess that there’s going to be ministry interference, we’re going to start a secret club, don’t try revealing this information to anyone, you won’t like the consequences. We’d love to have a second Dark Arts instructor as well as an instructor for politics, and wizarding culture.” Harry said with a smirk. Draco was still too shocked to say anything so he continued.

“Think about it Malfoy, we’ll help you with some things, heck even tutor you in potions as long as you keep Crabbe away from my cauldron. I have more skill than you know considering the potions books I’ve been following in Salazar’s secret library. You can help with politics and culture, maybe even Dark Arts, but whatever you do, do not reveal this information. Just think on it Malfoy.” Harry concluded before he extended his hand.

Malfoy just stared blankly at the hand before shaking his hand with a bold “Potter” and left the compartment.

Ginny Weasley sat nervously in front of Theodore Nott as she contemplated how she’d go about revealing certain information to him. All her plans flew out the window when she looked at him. He had dark, meaningful brown eyes, high, sculpted cheekbones, bold eye-brows, a cute nose, and pouty lips, if there was anything to describe him, it would be a cute type of handsome. She was tempted to run out of the compartment before she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and began speaking, eyes alight with determination.

“Hi” she started with. ‘REALLY! Great going with my soulmate. Of all the things I could have said!’

“Hi” came the response from the person sitting across.

“I haven’t actually spoken to you at all throughout my school years, I don’t know why, you don’t seem too bad.”

“Well, you’re hardly the one at fault here. I’ve been at Hogwarts longer than you have, anyways, we haven’t introduced each other properly, I’m Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo if we’re going to talk more often.” He offered with a shy smile.

“I guess we’re both at fault. I’m Ginny Weasley, call me Ginny.”

“By the looks of it, Potter and company are planning something.” It was a statement.

“Yea, we’re starting a secret club to learn more magic since we’re guessing there’s going to be ministerial interference at Hogwarts this year. We are currently learning, alchemy, battle magics, for Harry- parselmagic, Hermione- ritualistic magics, George- Dark Arts, I’m for charms, transfiguration, wandless magic are there as well. We are short on people who can help with some of these subject areas. Say, would you like to join, that way, we would have more opportunities to speak to each other.” Ginny offered, Gryffindor courage on display once again. 

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it, how is this going to be kept secret?”

“Right now, you’re spelled against revealing any information about this, we will have secrecy contracts drawn up since some subjects are illegal. Don’t take too long to decide.”

“Right, I’ll speak to you again right?”

“Right”

Luna sat across from Blaise, still with her dreamy expression, seemingly unaffected by his physical appearance. He had beautiful dark skin, bright brown eyes, sharp cheekbones, and dark hair, giving him a god-like beauty. She didn’t know what to say, but considering the situation, he seems to be the one more likely to speak first.

“Look Lovegood.” He started after letting out a deep sigh. “You can drop your Loony act, I know you’re not actually crazy, there’s more to you than that, and if it’s to protect a secret, then you don’t need to tell me.”

She was apparently satisfied with the start as she dropped her Loony act.

“You’re awfully observant, I can definitely see how you’re a Slytherin now. I think I’ll enjoy talking to you”

“The sentiments are returned.”

“I’m guessing you have an idea of what’s going on, considering how observant you are.”

“You flatter me, I might have some idea.”

“Give it a guess.” 

“Something secret that I want part in.”

“What thing secret do you want a part in?” At this point, Luna was enjoying herself.

“Some secret group probably out to learn illegal magic. I may have some sense of self-preservation so I don’t want to get caught, but I have a feeling that this is the right choice. Many things are going to change.”

“The tide is turning.”

“The tide is turning.” They sat in silence before Luna spoke again.

“Standard question: how would you like to contribute?”

“I know quite a bit about spell-crafting and ritualistic magic, would you like the honor of choosing for me, beautiful lady?”

“If you choose spell-crafting, we can work together. I have some interesting ideas and I’m sure you do too. If you choose ritualistic magic, Hermione doesn’t have a bad mind either. It’s really up to you.”

“I have a greater aptitude for spell-crafting, even if I didn’t, I would choose the one that would allow me to spend more time with you, my beautiful lady.” He flashed one of his more charming smiles that would have many weak on their knees.

Luna, however, seemed unaffected and turns to find that the others have already left. Blaise, however, was not put off by the lack of effect, if anything, he has been trying to find someone who wouldn’t directly fall for his charms.

“Well, it’s been agreed upon now, I hope you’re not going to back out, or else…” She paused to take in his reaction and let his imagination finish that sentence. “I’ll find a way to get you the details for the meetings.”

She hastily left the compartment.


End file.
